The John Story
by bohemianbum
Summary: Ten years after Edward transformed her, Bella is returning to school for the first time. However, when she befriends a boy named John with more secrets than he cares to tell, how long until the Cullen's peace is ruptured?
1. Get My Senses Running Wild

A/N: This is a Twilight fanfic written by me (Justyn) and my friends MD-Dawgg (who came up with the idea) and D-Dawgg (who's an idiot :P ). It is based about ten years after Eclipse ends. Bella and Edward have been married for the past decade, and this is the first time that Bella is going back to school. Sorry about the story title, we will think of a better one, so make due with the half-way decent chapter titles. Writer changes happen when it says **Writer**. FYI, none of us are professional writers, but we love Twilight and we love getting tomatoes thrown at us, so therein lies the essence of our charisma.

We own no part of this totally wicked awesome series, and claim only half of John, because the other half belongs to John Krasinski (!!). We only borrow for fun, so sue us. Or not. Preferably not. Hope you enjoy!

P.S. Any misplaced Office quotes in the author's notes don't belong to us either.

I was extremely nervous. It had been 11 years since my transformation. I have never been around so many humans since then. But I think I was ready. I mean it had gotten boring not doing anything anymore. High school seemed perfect to go back to. Maybe it would be fun. Something to do. And if nobody liked it, we could always just leave. If I did break I would have my family hear to hold me back. I wasn't as strong as I used to be anymore.

So I got into Edward's car. We started driving to the school. Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I were in Edward's car. Rosalie and Emmett decided to take another car. There wasn't enough room in his car. Alice and Jasper got out of the car and walked to the school. Edward had asked me to stay in the car for a minute.

"Are you sure that you are ready for this?" Edward asked.

"I'm ready, I think. If something goes wrong you'll be there right? And we can always just leave."

"Okay, well come on then. And remember, try not to be too friendly and you are my sister, not my wife. Okay?"

"Okay"

We got out of the car and started walking towards the school. We walked into the guidance counselor's office. The secretary greeted us kindly and gave each of us our schedule. As we walked out I realized that I only had one of my classes with Edward and some with Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett were taking courses a year a head of us.

I walked into my first class. Math. I hated math. Taking it again was just terrible. And of course because I'd taken it before, I made it to the AP class. I don't even see why. I can't remember anything I learned anyways. Sigh. Math was a complete bore. Nothing happened.

The rest of the day was completely boring. I learned nothing, mostly because I had taken the classes before, but whatever. It was better then doing nothing. All of the classes were boring, then gym came. I had hated gym as a human. I didn't know if I would like it as a vampire. Well I was going to have to find out. The one good thing about gym was that it was my only class with Edward.

I walked into the gym in my gym clothes with the rest of the girls. It was nice, the looks they gave me. Pure envy. The envy felt especially good when I saw the way they looked at Edward. I'm sure that half of them already had plans to get him to go out with them. I trusted Edward enough not to cheat on me. But I still hated when girls tried to talk to him or impress him in any way.

All of us girls started jogging (I had to of course slow down to human pace). Then the guys came in. They all started jogging with us. Before I knew it, Edward was by my side. We hadn't talked much all day.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey"

"How's your day so far?"

"Good, how's yours?"

"Don't even ask."

"What, too many girls thinking about you at a time?"

"Well yeah, but I'm more annoyed about how many guys are thinking about you…" If I were a human I would have blushed.

Then it was time to choose teams for basketball. We just counted off, that's how the teams were chosen. There were four teams. I of course wasn't on Edward's. I wasn't even going to play against him. But I was going to be able to watch him play, so I was okay. I was sitting on the sidelines. Watching him play. He wasn't amazingly good at it, but he was one of the best on his team. Being that he was a vampire, I didn't worry of him getting hurt or anything. Which was why I was surprised when I looked away for one second just to look back to find him on the floor. One good-looking boy was standing over him. He helped Edward up.

"Um, thanks," said Edward.

"Yeah, sorry for knocking you over." Said the good-looking boy.

"It's okay,"

Then the boy looked at me and smiled. He was gorgeous. No he was more then gorgeous. He was dazzling. What was I saying? Edward was gorgeous. Edward was the only one who could dazzle me. Not this boy that had hurt him. How had this boy hurt him anyways? I would have to ask Edward later…

Then we drove back home in his car. I decided I wouldn't ask him about it until when we got up to our room. I think that I would rather talk to him alone about this. He was completely ignoring me the whole car ride. I could sense his chagrin. When we pulled up to our new house he ran up to our room at vampire speed. I sighed, and ran up to our room at vampire speed. I knocked before I walked in.

"Edward, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

I walked into the room. Edward was lying on his back on our bed. He looked completely stressed out. I walked over to the bed and sat next to him. He sat up in the bed.

"What happened there today? I mean how did he knock you down?"

"I don't know, he just caught me off guard I guess. But there was something not trust-worthy about him. He was thinking about you. Be careful around him okay?"

"Okay…what's him name?"

"Why does it matter?" I saw jealousy run through Edward's eyes. That jealousy slowly turned into worry.

"I just wanted to know is all…"

"Well it doesn't matter, so I don't see why you have to know at all. It's better if we don't get too close to these people. Do not talk to him. Do not get to close to him at all. Do you understand me?" He was almost screaming. He was definitely angry.

"Edward, please calm down. You don't need to tell me his name if you don't want me to know."

"Thank you, Bella."

Before I knew it the next day of school came.

A/N: We have the chapters written up to Chapter 8, but I think that I'll wait to post the next one until we have at least two reviews. IT'S CALLED A HINT PEOPLE! Anyway, kiss it, diss it, throw butterflies at it, just tell us why!


	2. Won't That Be a Sight

Chapter 2 (Justyn)

A/N: Geeze, I'm a bad person, I forgot to put so much in last chapter's author's note. First of all, the title of chapter one is lyrics from "Don't Let Go" by Bryan Adams and Sarah McLachlan. Also, MD-Dawgg wrote the whole chapter. Gosh, I have to get better at this. Anyway, here's chapter two! And remember, WE OWN NOTHING!

**Justyn**

I watched sadly as Edward left for his science class (college level physics, because he's only taken every other course about ten times). During the past decade, I had gotten used to spending every waking moment with my husband (I still get goose bumps when I think of him like that, how pathetic can you get?), and it's been hard to adjust. Even though I've only been back to school for two days.

I drudged into math class, already dreading the day. This class had apparently had a man named Mr. Park as their teacher the year before. I had heard a lot about him in just my first day, including that if listed in the dictionary, he would be the antonym of the phrase teacher. Partly due to this (and to the fact that most of these kids would be working in fast food joints the moment they turned 18), every student was a complete and utter moron. Except me. Oodles of fun, right?

The current teacher, Mrs. Fitzpatrick, walked up to the board to make an announcement. "As I told you all yesterday, this year we will jump into the world of pre-calculus. Some of you might not feel prepared, but by the end of this year I guarantee that everyone in this room will pass their finals. Remember, if any of you feel like you don't understand the work, please feel free to ask me for help." I groaned inwardly. I hated talking to teachers, especially the math ones. I could always ask Carlisle for help after school, but he hadn't been home much, due to settling into a new hospital staff. Gosh darn it.

I was jarred from my inner torment when I heard Mrs. Fitzpatrick halt mid-sentence. Along with the rest of the class, I turned to the door, which, due to its lack of a door jam, had slammed upon closing. The reason for its opening in the first place was, get this, the kid that had knocked Edward down in gym! His eyes swept the room before landing on me, and he cracked a toothy smile. It was so white I got the image in my head of the lady on Orbit commercials, and had a funny moment imagining him in her blonde wig and sailor dress. He held my gaze for a split second, before turning his toothpaste-selling grin on Mrs. Fitzpatrick.

"Hello ma'am, I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your class, but there was some sort of mix-up in the guidance office. My name is John Kreviazuk. They say I was supposed to be here yesterday, and I hope you don't mind my barging in here. I feel horribly guilty for it." The teacher looked completely shell-shocked, and glanced between him and me a few times. _Oh great, I thought, she thinks because we're the prettiest people in the class she's reunited a pair of long-lost cousins. Wait a minute, what if he's that pretty because-_

My thoughts were cut off when Mrs. Fitzpatrick stammered, "Oh no, that's all right. My name is Mrs. Fitzpatrick. I was just about to begin the lesson. I've already made up the seating chart for this semester, so… take a seat next to Bella for now, in the empty seat, until we have you sorted out."

"Thank you, ma'am." He flashed her another grin before heading towards the vacant chair next to me. A wave of deja vu hit me; wasn't this how I had gotten my seat next to Edward in science class, all those years before? _And now the roles are reversed, because I'm the vampire, and he's human_…He continued up the aisle. _Wait, no! I'm thinking too much about him_. He sat down next to me, and whispered, "Sorry I stole your footrest." I looked down, shocked, to find that I was so distracted I hadn't even moved my feet yet.

I blushed and dropped my legs, whispering back, "Sorry!" He shook his head, still grinning, and tweaked my nose, then took out a notebook and turned to face the board. I stared at him for a moment, then slowly picked up my pencil, and wrote a giant question mark in the margin.

What.

The.

Heck.

A/N: Once again, I'll be posting the next chapter after we get at least 2 reviews. By the way, thanks to everyone that commented on the first chapter! I can't believe that anyone is interested in this.

The chapter title is lyrics from Martina McBride's "Wearing White."


	3. Oh Tell Me, Tell Me Now

Chapter 3 (MD-Dawgg)

A/N: Ok, so I lied. MD-Dawgg wanted me to put up this chapter so more people will get into the story, so here it is. Next chapter we'll return to the two reviews rule. The chapter title is from, "Where Would You Be," by Martina McBride.

**MD-Dawgg**

I was zoning out when I realized that the teacher had called my name.

"Excuse me, Ms. Cullen. Ms. Cullen, can you please answer my question?"

I was completely shocked. I had no clue what she had asked. What was the lesson even on? Then suddenly under my hands I felt a piece of paper with neat handwriting on it.

_The answer is 2. _

"Um, two."

"Good job Ms. Cullen."

I looked over at John. He was smiling at me.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Before I knew it math class was over. I decided that it would only be polite to talk to John. I mean he was extremely kind for giving me the answer in math.

"Hey, I'm Bella. I'm new here, just moved in with my family."

"John. It's my second year here. Where did you move from?"

"Alaska."

"I hear that Alaska is a fun place to be."

**D-Dawgg**

I laughed, my voice raising about three octaves. "Yeah, it was great. My, um, dad got a job here so that's why he moved. He's a doctor."

"Oh… You're Edward Cullen's sister?"

"Yeah, I'm his _sister._"

John raised an eyebrow. "Wow, someone's getting defensive."

"Who's defensive?" I heard myself ask a little louder than I meant, and the two or three kids who lingered to ask Ms. Fitzpatrick about the lesson turned to stare. I groaned. Two days at this school and I was already the center of attention. I ducked my head and hurried out, hoping John wasn't following me.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard a voice shout from behind me. Damn. "Bella, wait a sec!" He caught up to me in about three paces, and I stopped walking. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. Apparently… you weren't being defensive."

For some reason, I got a smile on my face. One of those goofy ones that I used to get when I was with Jake. And that's when I knew that Edward was wrong… there was nothing weird about John at all! He seemed like a genuine guy. He just apologized to _me_ because I snapped at _him_. Not to mention he ignored over the whole weirdness thing. That was always a great characteristic to look for in a friend. And if Edward had a problem… well, that was just Edward being overprotective like he always is.

"Don't worry," I assured him.

"I just wanted to make sure that Edward was okay is all, I mean I didn't mean to knock him over. I didn't want him to get hurt."

"No, he's fine. You just took him by surprise is all. So, um, what class do you have next?"

He made a face. "Biology."

I grinned. I knew I wouldn't run into Edward there. "Me too! Do you know where it is?"

He nodded, and we started to walk. I hated to be think of this, but he reminded me so much of Jake. He was witty, funny… and had an aura of happiness about him. I found myself actually listening to his story about the spaghetti incident in the cafeteria last year, and laughing along. We talked all through the teacher's lecture at the beginning of the class, and through his instructions for the experiment we were going to do today. When he began to pass out needles, the chatter between us abruptly stopped.

My hand shot up, and if I wasn't controlling it, it would have been at vampire speed. "Mr.… um…" I watched one girl prick her finger, and I gasped. It smelled _so_ _good_. I immediately held my breath. "Mr. Elliot, I gotta go…"

Humans would throw up at the sight of blood. Or faint. They wouldn't devour each other, though. And I was about to do the latter, so I clutched my stomach, hoping he'd buy my sick act. He grimaced, and handed me a nurse's pass. I fled the room, running down the halls and pushing the front doors open. I finally plunked myself onto the front steps of the school, shaking. God, I was so thirsty. I reached a shaking hand into my pocket and pulled out a mirror. I wanted to see just how dark my eyes were.

Unfortunately, I didn't have the time to look. I saw John's reflection in the mirror, and screamed so loud a few birds flew away.

He started to laugh at me. I just scowled, and continued scowling when he sat down next to me. "The teacher just sent me to check on you," he told me, placing his hand over my own. "You OK?"

"Yeah, just a little… er… squeamish." I looked down at his hand and pulled back. "I think I gotta sit this class out."

He shrugged. "It's only last period. Not like it matters."

I bit my lip. All of those kids would be out here… in the front of the building… and smelling so good… A look of horror crossed my face. Could I go just so long without a drink? I had been a vampire for a good 10 years, but I was still young in the eyes of the Cullens. And I knew I was still pretty young, too. What if I couldn't control myself? What if my thirst ended up taking over? What if I _killed_ someone?

I had to find Edward. He'd take me hunting.

"John, um, I gotta go," I mumbled. I staggered back into the building, ignoring his questioning calls. What did Edward have this period? I had to get to him quick. The thirst was clouding my mind, and I had to hold myself back from pouncing on a boy. I passed by a math room, and saw Edward sitting in the back. "Thank God," I murmured.

I pushed the door open, Mrs. Fitzpatrick stopping her lecture to look at me. I quickly put on a sad face. "Ma'am, may I see my brother for a minute? There's been… an accident at home."

I met Edward's golden eyes, and when he saw the black of mine he rose immediately, playing along with the act. "Oh Christ, Bella, is Gram OK?"

I wanted to laugh. He could actually pass for an actor. Instead, I mustered up a whimper and brought my hand over my eyes, hoping I would look like I was crying. Edward walked swiftly to my side, putting a secure arm around my waist. I mumbled a fake apology to Mrs. Fitzpatrick and we left the room.

As soon as we were out of the room, his grip tightened. "Biology blood tests," I muttered.

**Justyn** Edward grimaced and pushed a lock of hair out of my eyes. "Poor Bella. Damn it, I should have been paying more attention to the teachers' minds."

"That's ok," I said, and now that we had entered the deserted parking lot, stretched up to peck him on the chin. "I did ask you not to."

"But for times like this," Edward muttered, "perhaps it is necessary." Somehow, I didn't think that he was talking about the blood tests.

"Edward?" I stopped him as he was about to open the car door, and he turned to face me, a guarded expression in his eyes. "You would tell me if there was something, or someone, at this school that was a danger to us, right? Something that's different? Someone that's...not quite right?"

He looked deep into my eyes in the way that still gives me chills, then sighed and looked back towards the school. His perfect marble brow wrinkled as he concentrated on a thought far away, and I scrunched mine as well, in a futile attempt to hear what he heard. He turned back towards me after a few moments, and smiled at the expression on my face. "Dearest Bella, no one can hurt you when I am here."

"But that's not an answer!" I whined, sticking my lower lip out as he laughed and held open my door.

"My love, someone quite famous and quite dead once said that good things come to those who wait. So please, wait." My heart melted as I stared into his earnest eyes, and sighed.

"Fine. But you will tell me? Before things go bad?"

"I believe that you will be able to figure it out long before then. Now come on, you look famished." I rolled my eyes and climbed through the open door, settling in before he slammed it shut. **D-Dawg** Edward looked over at me, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I'm still a danger magnet, y'nkow," I told him. "If you know something... it'd be in _everyone_'s best interests to tell me."

He just laughed, and his voice gave me chills. I curled up on the seat and rode in silence, my hand clutching Edward's free one. As soon as he parked the car deep enough into the woods, I jumped out, bearing my teeth. I could tell how frantic my eyes were. . . how I was jumping up and down ever so slightly. . . And the sad thing was? I didn't care. I didn't care that I looked like a madwoman, because the overwhelming thirst just wouldn't die down.

"Edward," I hissed. "Get something. _Get_ something!" He was much faster than I was, and while I waited for all of four seconds – quite patiently, I might add – he went to hunt down a small, common animal. And in literally four seconds, he brought back a little squirrel. I snatched it from him, hesitation something that I had overcome long ago. I simply closed my eyes and brought my lips to the thing. The blood tasted so good, but I couldn't look at it. I still couldn't get used to the idea of drinking from dead, uncooked animals. When I first changed, I almost starved myself. It was – and still is – _nasty_.

When I was done, I wiped my mouth and sat on the ground. I quickly buried the squirrel carcass, afraid someone would find it. Edward laughed at that. . . he said it was a childish fear. I bit my lip anyway. . . what if someone _did_ find it? I mean, it'd just be kinda weird. On the other hand, if it was a vampire who found it...**MD-Dawgg** Oh well.

Edward and I went back to our new house. There was no point in going back to school since it was over. We walked into Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie in the living room watching TV.

"Hey guys, how did hunting go?" Asked Alice.

"It went fine," I said.

Emmett suddenly had this huge smile on his face. I turned to look at Edward to see what was so funny but the expression on his face looked angry. Suddenly Edward started yelling at Emmett.

"Why would he care if Bella was okay? It's really none of his business now is it? How did he even get this number? Tell me now. Emmett. When did he call? Stop laughing it's not funny. He had no right calling this house. Why is this funny to you? This could be extremely dangerous."

Everyone stopped to stare at Edward. Emmett looked the most scared since it was him Edward was yelling at. I was in complete shock. What did Emmett think so make Edward so upset? Who called? What was this about?

"Um. Edward?" I turned to lock at him with a worried expression on my face. "Edward. Please calm down. Edward, love. Who called to make you so upset?"

Then Emmett said, "Edward, calm down. Sorry for laughing. Why don't you go up to your room and calm down a bit okay?"

Edward then took lifted me up and ran us up to our room. He then sat me down on couch, and turned to talk to me.

"We need to talk."

"Edward, you need to tell me what is wrong right now. Who called here? Edward why did you have to snap at Emmett like that? Please just explain this to me okay?"

"Bella. Why didn't you listen to me? Why couldn't you just do what I told you just for this once? Why didn't you trust me?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I trust you! When did I not listen to you?"

"I told you to stay away from that boy. I told you not to get close to him. Why would you talk to him? Why Bella? Why? Now he knows your number. Bella I told you not to..."

"Wait, are you talking about John?"

"YOU EVEN KNOW HIS NAME."

"Edward, calm down please. He was just being nice... we sit next to each other in a class is all. Okay. I just needed to leave the room because of the blood tests. He just was being nice and wanted to know if I was okay. And besides it's just a name. Edward, calm down."

"Bella, John might be dangerous. I really don't want you talking to him anymore."

"Okay Edward, I won't. Let's listen to some music, it will calm you down a little bit. Okay?"

"Okay."

A/N: I hope you liked it, and please remember to review! Also, we apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors.


	4. You Can't Hide on the Inside

Chapter 4 (MD-Dawgg)

A/N: Thanks to everyone who have written such nice reviews! We have to start writing faster, or we won't be able to keep up! Anyway, before you read this chapter, let me apologize to all lovers of "A Separate Peace," and the gay community. We seriously don't mean any disrespect; we just don't like our English teacher (too much gosh darn work, man!). The chapter title is from "Shadows of the Night," by Pat Benatar.

**MD-Dawgg**

Once again the day was a complete bore until math class. I knew that Edward told me not to talk to John. But John was so nice and kind. He was someone that I felt like I could really talk to. He didn't seem dangerous at all, even if I was a _vampire. _I was sure that Edward was just being overprotective as usual.

"Hey" I said as I took my seat next to John.

"Hey, how do you feel? I called you yesterday to see if you were okay but you were out. I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright?"

"Yeah, everything was fine. I just sort of get um weird when it comes to blood."

"Oh, okay. I don't think that we're doing anything more involving blood in science. If we are I'll make sure to get you out of there as soon as possible."

I couldn't help but smile at this comment. He was so friendly. I wanted to become better friends with him. I didn't care what Edward said. Besides, it's not like he would find out or anything. It's not like he could read my mind. Then John and I started talking.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything after school today. We could go to the library and study for the math test on Friday." He got a sheepish look on his face. "I couldn't help but notice that you needed some help."

"I would love to go. I just need to check in with my family first."

"Okay."

Then the teacher came in and started the lesson.

Science was pretty boring. John and I started talking about how we thought that we learn so much useless stuff that we will never need to know in the future. If he only knew that I really did not need to know any of this information. Then the end science class came and we said goodbye. I told him that I would meet him outside to go to the library. I was pretty excited. Then I walked towards Edwards's class to find him walking towards me. We met up and started walking to the door of the school.

"Hey Bella, how was your day love?"

"It was great! I'm just going to head to the library. We have a math test tomorrow and the library seems to be the perfect place to study."

"Can I come with you?"

"Er, um I'd really just rather study alone. I don't want to be rude but you tend to distract me." He cackled at this.

"I promise I won't distract you."

"No Edward, I really just want to get some study time alone okay?"

"But I haven't seen you all day. And I'll miss you." He really was not giving up.

"Edward, just let me have some study time okay? I'll be home before you know it."

"Fine. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Oh, I'm just going to run. I really haven't gotten a good run in a few days."

"Bella, you're not running. Call me when you're done okay?"

"I really just want to run okay? please." He sighed.

"Fine Bella. But don't stay away too long okay?"

Then Edward gave me one final look and walked over to his shiny silver Volvo. As he drove away with our siblings in it he smiled and waved goodbye. I smiled and waved back. Then I walked to John who was waiting by the door.

"Hey Bella. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am."

"Was your family upset about you going to the library?"

"My brother was a little upset, but he's just really overprotective is all."

"Oh. Well better safe then sorry right?"

"Right."

We then walked towards John's Xterra. He walked to the passengers seat and opened the door.

"Ladies first, of course."

"Oh that's just too polite of you."

"Should I be more rude?"

We both started laughing at this. After I was in the car he closed the door and walked to the drivers seat. We both buckled our seatbelts. Then he started driving. As much as I liked speed, I still hated when Edward drove fast. I liked it when John drove at normal speed. Sometimes it was nice being around humans. Then we pulled up to the library. We both got out of the car and started walking.

I pushed open the huge double doors, and made my way over to the tables that were usually used to work on. I dumped my books onto one of them and wandered over to the long lines of bookshelves. I was vaguely aware of John browsing next to me, but I was looking for a new book by one of my favorite authors, math forgotten. I settled onto one of the down chairs, tucking my legs underneath me and opening the book. John plopped onto the chair next to me and crossed his legs, opening up a book. _A Separate Peace. _

Then I started the conversation.

"Isn't that book about two gay guys?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't read it yet. But thank you for telling me the ending now."

"Sorry, I was just curious." He laughed.

"Don't worry. It didn't seem that good anyways."

He then put the book down.

About twenty minutes into our "study session," I felt the need to go to the bathroom. That was weird, since I was a vampire and couldn't pee at all. Whatever, I like the hand dryer thingy. It made my skin flip-flop. I walked into the bathroom, locked the door and turned on the dryer.

I laughed maniacally. "IT'S FLOPPING!"

I heard a knock on the door.

**Justyn **_Why would someone knock on the door to a bathroom with stalls?_ I wondered as I called, "Um, come in?"

The door opened to reveal John, looking like he was holding back laughter. "Um, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I just hear you say...'It's flopping?'"

"Uhhhh..." I hastily stepped away from the dryer, shoving my hands into my pockets. "Nope, must have been those crazy kids from the children's section." I smiled sheepishly as he threw back his head and laughed.

He turned, then said over his shoulder, "Common Bella, your proofs still officially suck, and you need all the time you can get, so hurry up." I stuck my tongue out at him, prompting another gurgle of laughter. I quickly rinsed my hands off to get rid of the red splotches that the dry heat left behind (stupid pale vampire skin), then went to join him. When I got back to our workspace, I found the table just as I had left it, but the atmosphere was distinctly different, and John was gone.

"John?" I called out, wincing as the librarian shushed me. I sniffed the air, but all I could smell was worn leather bindings and the pumping blood of humans, which I quickly pushed from my mind. I wandered through the shelves until I heard the unmistakable sounds of suppressed arguing. On feet so soft only a vampire could maintain it, I crept towards the voices. As I got closer, I was able to distinguish one as John, and the other as a British female I didn't know.

"Jonathan, please, why can't you just listen to me for once? You KNOW that you can't keep running forever!"

"It's _John_, Joline, and who gave you the authority to decide what I can and can't do? You say that I never listen to you, but who was it that _insisted_ we move out here into the middle of nowhere? Who _forced_ me to go back to school, even though that will get me noticed even more?"

"What would you rather do? Crawl back to your mummy and daddy in Germany and have _them_ try to keep you safe, because oh dear, Joline is such a ruddy control freak who knows absolutely NOTHING about how to fit into American culture? My God, John, if you don't think of your own safety, at least remember to tell me when you decide to drag a girlfriend into all this!"

"She is not my girlfriend, Joline! You wanted me to fit in, so I offered to tutor her!"

"And she just _happens _to be so well endow-" Joline's voice cut off suddenly, and I heard John say, in a bone-chilling tone I had never heard out of anyone's mouth before, "Do NOT say another word. Go back home, and stay there until I am done here. And don't concern yourself with Bella again." I could hear the sound of stilettos (probably Joline's) retreating in an uncannily rhythmic stride across the wooden floor. As she passed the front window, I caught a glimpse of long jet-black hair swishing away. John stood, looking after her, his face awash with an emotion not unlike remorse.

Before he turned and saw me, I sprinted, vampire speed, back to our table. He appeared a few moments later from behind the bookshelves, with his broad grin and easygoing manner returned. "Hey Bella, sorry I disappeared, I wanted to put back some of the books we were done with." I quietly nodded my head and settled back into the rhythm of his upbeat banter, but all I could think of was the tone he had used in that last exchange with the mysterious Joline. It had made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up in a way that I was not used to, and for the first time since my transformation into a vampire, I had the feeling of being hunted.

A/N: By the way, I forgot to mention this at the beginning, but the story takes place in Arizona. Please remember to review!


	5. The Doubts That Complicate Your Mind

Chapter 5 (MD-Dawgg)

A/N: Ok, I'm sorry about this, but the story takes place in Arkansas, not Arizona. Yes, yes, stupid me, can we move on now? Anyway, the chapter title comes from "We Belong" by Pat Benatar (her lyrics fits so well with this story!). I hope you enjoy!

**MD-Dawgg**

Um, it's okay don't worry about it. Let's get back to figuring out proofs shall we?"

For the rest of our time at the library we talked mostly about school related things and about math. We talked briefly about my family, only about basics. I never gave away my secret at all. John didn't talk about Joline at all. Before I knew it, it was 6:00. Edward wanted me back before 7:00. I knew that I still had an hour, but I wanted to get him on a good note at home. So I told John that I needed to head home.

"Okay, where do you live? I'll drive you home."

"NO!" I said that a little too loudly, people started looking at me. I also said it too fast. I didn't want John to be hurt because I didn't want him to bring me home. It was just that I wasn't really supposed to be with him. "I mean I really would rather just walk. I know it's a long walk but I just want to." I sounded so weird.

"Are you okay? I mean are you sure that you don't want me to take you home?"

"I'm fine, I just really would rather walk alone. Thanks for the offer though!"

"Um, okay. So I'll see you tomorrow at school right?"

"Right. This was a lot of fun. We should hang out more often."

"Yeah, it's nice to have a good friend."

"Agreed, so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

I walked out of the library and headed towards the woods. Then I ran.

Edward didn't ask that many questions about the library. I just told him that I looked through a few books but didn't find any that interested me. Then I worked on the math by myself. He believed everything. The next day was Friday. That means that I would have gym with him, and I was looking forward to that.

The day was always so boring until math class. But that was only because John and I spent the whole class talking. He tried to translate what the teacher was saying to me. Even being a vampire, I am still terrible at math. Then science came, boring, I already knew everything. Then gym class. I was so excited that I finally had my class with Edward. When I was walking toward the gym I realized that John was walking with me. This was going to be weird, Edward and John, in the same class, gym, with me. I swear if I were human I would have fainted. Then I headed towards the girl's locker room and John headed towards the boy's.

"See ya, in the gym!" He said.

"Yeah, see you then." I said, frowning.

I headed into the gym in my physical education clothes. Then we started jogging. Immediately Edward started running next to me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Completely boring, until now of course." I tried to laugh.

"Of course." I went back to worrying what was going to happen.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just been a long day is all."

"Um, okay. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Then the coach told us all to stop walking. He also told us that we were playing basketball again. I heard Edward groan next to me. He really didn't like basketball. Especially after the whole John knocking him over incident. Then the worst thing that could possibly happen happened. The coach said that the two captains were Edward and John. This was not going to be good.

The coach said, "John, you pick first."

"Okay, I choose, Bella" He smiled when I walked over to his side. Then he gave me a high five. I saw Edward's eyes start to turn darker. He was getting angry. This was not going to be a good game.

After all of the teams were chosen we started playing. Both teams had some pretty good players. We were actually winning by a few points. Then John passed me the ball. Thank god for my fast vampire reflexes, or else I would not have seen it coming. But the ball still surprised me. So I screamed when I caught it and I threw it to the first person on my team I saw in sight. Edward ran at human speed towards me.

"Are you okay?"

"What oh yeah. I'm fine. It just caught me by surprise is all." Then I started laughing. It was pretty darn funny. I looked over and a lot of other people were laughing as well. Then I looked over and I saw John cracking up. It looked as if he was about to die from laughter.

"Bella, it's just a basketball. No need so scream or anything." John said. We were both cracking up at my random scream. "Sorry for passing you the ball too fast. I didn't know that it would scare you so much." It was hard for him to talk because he was laughing so hard. I was also laughing. Then I looked over at Edward. His eyes were almost completely black. He was definitely upset. Then the coach blew the whistle and told him that it was time to go home. I went to the girl's locker room and got ready. When I walked outside Edward wasn't there like he usually was.

This made me panic a little bit. So I began to walk outside towards his car. Then Alice started walking next to me.

"Edward's really mad Bella. No, that's an understatement, he's furious."

"What did I do?"

"Bella, he knows about you and John."

"What are you..." She cut me off.

"Bella, Edward took off in his car. He's at the house. I think that you should probably run over there. It's faster then the cars. Emmett's also scared about what Edward's going to do. Try to calm him down before we get there please." And then she sprinted off. I walked as fast as I could humanly go outside of school and into the woods to start running.


	6. All You Get is Pain

Chapter 6 (MD-Dawgg)

**MD-Dawgg**

I slowly walked up to the door of our room. I didn't hear anything coming from the room but I knew that Edward was there. We were the only ones in the house. Carlise was at work. I think that Esme was out hunting. And the rest were still driving home. I didn't know what I was going to tell Edward. I lied to him. I did something that he told me not to do. But I lied to him. He was never going to trust me again. But I knew that I needed to talk to him about this so I figured that I might as well get it over with. I knocked on the door.

"Edward, love, may I come in? I would like to talk to you please." No response.

"Edward, please may I come in?"

"Does it really matter if I say if you can come in or not?" He sounded angry. Angrier then I thought he would be.

I walked in our room. He was pacing back and forth.

"Edward I..."

"How could you do that to me Bella? TWICE I told you not to talk to him. Bella of all people, him. Bella I told you not to speak to him again. To ignore him completely. And what do you do? You go on a date with him."

"Edward it was not a date. We were just studying. Toge..."

"I wasn't done."

"Sorry I..."

"Bella sorry can't even cover it. you lied to me. You broke your promise Bella. You promised me that you wouldn't get involved in any relationship with him. Bella, you lied to me. You told me that you were going to the library alone. Bella, how could you? Why did you? Why did you lie to me Bella?"

"Edward, I'm sorry. But you're not giving me any time to explain. You're too busy yelling at me." His expression suddenly turned into a very sorry one.

"Bella love. I am sorry for yelling at you. I am not trying to be mean. I'm just upset right now. I would just like to understand this situation a little better. I'm not mad at you I just would really like to know why you did it."

**D-Dawgg** I had been living with Edward and his family for ten years, and I thought that I knew them pretty well. When Edward asked me a simple "why," I had no idea how to respond. Was there guilt in his voice for yelling at me? Was it really anger? Was he still not telling me something about John?

I took a deep breath and took his hand in mine. He was stiff, unresponsive. "Edward, love, John and I were just studying. You know how bad I am at math."

"And you know how _great_ I am at math!" he told me, raising his voice again. "Why didn't you just ask me, _love_?" He spat the last word at me, and I winced.

"I don't know. John seems like a nice guy."

"I told you he wasn't... I _told_ you to stay away!"

My nostrils flared. "This isn't the sixteenth century, Edward! You don't _own_ me, I'm not your _property_! I can do whatever the hell I want, and if it means seeing John, then I'll see John!" I plopped onto our bed, my arms crossed over my chest. My throat was sore, too... I guess I really yelled. I swallowed and turned to face him again. "Look, you keep telling me he's dangerous. _What_ is so dangerous about him, Edward?"

I saw a flicker of hesitation in his eyes, but they soon turned back into the breathtakingly beautiful golden color. "You are going to find me so childish."

I didn't see that one coming. Was he actually apologizing? "What do you mean?"

"Jealousy," he murmured. "I was jealous."

I gaped at him. "You thought that John and I were..." A laugh bubbled out of me. "God, Edward, don't scare me like that again!"

He wrapped his arms around me, locking me in a tight embrace. "Please do not meet up with him in private again," he asked. "School is fine. I can... keep an eye on you there."

I shrugged, nodding. I could grant Edward that favor. I absentmindedly traced the moon-shaped scar on my right hand, the one Edward gave me when he bit me. The one that James had given me long since faded, but for some reason, both hands – both scars – were tingling.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating. The chapter title is from, "I'm a Believer," by Smash Mouth. Not exactly the same message, but just deal with it, please.


	7. Now I'm Standing on a Mountain of Rubble

Chapter 7 (D-Dawgg)

A/N: Sorry that these chapters have been so short, I swear that they will get longer. As a response to one of our reviewers (you guys are amazing, by the way), there is a reason why John is German while the name Krasinski is Polish. So sit back down, you'll find out soon enough!  Chapter title is from "Learning to Fall" by Martina McBride.

P.S. – Hey all! This is D-Dawgg, who has been virtually nonexistent in the A/N field. Yeah, I'm the third writer, and just wanted to thank y'all for reviewing and say that you're very very cool… unlike us. So wo0t for you guys!!

**D-Dawgg**

I was happier during school now that I wasn't sneaking around behind my husband's back. It was like committing adultery without all the meiosis. But now it was all good. I would hang out with John and talk to him through most of my classes, then when lunch came around, I'd sit with the Cullens. Then it would be back to John until P.E., where I'd have to hang out with Edward, or whatever girls happened to be on my team for basketball.

And personally, I thought it was going exceptionally well, except for the whole Edward-hating-John thing. I seriously did not get that. I told him flat out nothing would happen... was he still jealous?

Well, anyway, this had been happening for about a week. On the eighth day (yes, I was counting), I had to stay behind to talk to my coach. She had asked me to join some sort of volleyball team... Another thing that I really did not understand. I decided to tell her that she obviously was mistaking me for someone else, but other girls decided to talk to her about this as well. She was pretty busy with them, so she kept me for about twenty extra minutes. All the while I was hoping that Edward didn't ditch me.

When I ran (human speed, of course) to the parking lot, I thankfully saw Edward there. The relief was soon washed away by fear, because John was standing with him. I scurried up a tree, close enough to hear their conversation.

"Listen to me, _John_," he spat the name venomously, "I do not care about your claim of innocence. You will stop spending time with my sister." I sighed. He was too stubborn... Why was he still upset? I thought I talked to him about John. "I know what you are doing," he continued, "and you must stop. You cannot control her like that."

Control me? _What_?

John let out a forced laugh. "Edward, I don't know what you're talking about. Look, Bella's just my friend. If she wants to hang out with me she can... I don't have any _control_ over her. I'm not _forcing_ her to do anything."

"Just stay away," Edward warned, and he walked towards the car. John stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away.

I growled with anger. Edward was starting to make me mad. So mad that I ended up falling out of the tree with a yelp. John and Edward both looked back, and I quickly stood. I waved to John and hurried into the car with Edward. I didn't talk to him for the entire ride home.

A/N: Wow, a lot to say this chapter. Per MD-Dawgg's request, I have tweaked the story summery a bit. Just wanted to let you know, in case you were confused (even though I'll bet a hobo ten bucks that no one cares). Anyhoo, please remember, if you have time to read, you have time to review!


	8. It Just Takes a Little Faith Baby

Chapter 8 (Justyn)

A/N: Thanks to everyone to for all the incredible reviews! If you aren't a writer (or co-writer), you really can't get how important sweet reviews are! Also, I do get a bit of a rise seeing some of your guesses as to what John is. That's the devil in me. Anyway, hope you like this chapter! The title is from "Love Can Move Mountains" by Celine Dion.

**Chapter 8 (Justyn)**

It was strange, not speaking to Edward. I mean, we had our fights, every married couple does, but we were usually able to blow them off after a few minutes of silence. However, when we got home, instead of working on his homework with me at the kitchen table, Edward stomped upstairs and locked himself in Emmett's room.

If I had been angry before, I was furious now. How could Edward act like this? When we got married, he _swore_ to stop being so overprotective, and I know that that's not something you can always control, but come on! I mean, of all the people to pick a fight with, he chooses _John_. Not the boy who accidentally-on-purpose pinched my butt after I exited the bathroom, or the other one that followed our car halfway home, before Edward lost him. He picked John, funny, good-natured John, and the only boy in school that _doesn't_ seem to have a crush on me. Edward told me that this was only jealousy, but if that's true, isn't this a bit of an overreaction? When he suspected Mike's crush, he was often uncomfortable around and about him, but he never confronted him. What's different this time?

After a few moments of indecision, I went upstairs and knocked on Emmett's door. My adoptive brother opened it, his usually humorous face worried. "Emmett, can I talk to Edward for a second?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll just leave," he seemed relieved that I had come up to diffuse the situation. What was going on?

I entered the room to find Edward standing stiffly in front of the window, his hands clenched into fists. He was shaking slightly. That scared me. He never started shaking unless he was out of his mind with fury, and it seemed that through all the time I had known him, his shaking had always been related to me. I wanted so badly to just wrap my arms around him and kiss him until he forgot John, forgot his anger, and just be left as the man I love. But before that could happen, I had to know what the hell this was about.

"Edward?" I said softly, and I saw his jaw clench as he turned even farther away from me. I scowled, infuriated at his childish behavior. In a flash, I was across the room, grabbing his shoulder, and yanking him around to face me. "Edward, look at me!" I snarled.

His shocked expression quickly dissipated into anger, and he not so gently removed my hands from his shoulders. "What is it, Bella?" He snapped.

"What is it?" I growled. "I wanted to ask you why the hell you confronted John today! Could you be any stupider?"

"STUPID?!" Edward roared, so loud that I took a step away from him. "How DARE you call me stupid, Bella? I WARNED you, I ORDERED you, to stay away from him, for your own SAFETY, and you sneak around behind my back and even right under my nose! All I did was tell him to mind his own business because what if he does get too close, Bella? What would happen if he found out what you are?"

"Being concerned about my safety doesn't give you the right to control my life! What if I had gone to the library with Kathy, the girl I sit next to in science, or Seth, that stupid anorexic kid that sings to himself? Would you have confronted THEM? Or are you just so damned scared that I'll run off with the first good-looking guy I meet? Why can't you get it through your thick skull that I love YOU?"

"Do you seriously think that's what this is about?" Edward sputtered.

"I don't know what to think," I snapped, stepping closer and poking him in the chest. "Ever since we met him, you haven't said a single honest word to me. You said that you'd let me know if something strange was going on, and I AGREED to let it go, and you did too! Now I find you telling off a boy that only wants to be my friend, and even if he wanted more, you KNOW that I wouldn't give it to him, while you maintain that it's only jealousy? And of course, while all of this is going on, you decide to reveal all your damn insecurities to him, which might make him wonder why exactly you care so much. Where would THAT leave us, Edward?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," Edward growled, I opened my mouth to respond, but he shot back, "NO! There are always REASONS to keep secrets, Bella, and haven't you known me long enough to know that all my reasons are to protect you? Bella, you know that I love you more than anything. God," he dropped down onto Emmett's bed, his head in his hands, before looking back up at me, his eyes intense. "Bella, if I could lock you in a room with me forever so it could be us and only us until the end of time, I would. If I could kill every scumbag that has ever thought about you…" he shuddered, "and every single person that would strive to hurt you, then you know I'd be glad to! I just, I need you to trust me, to know that this is what I CAN do to protect you, so I WILL do it. I have to. Even if you don't approve of my methods. If you ever got hurt again because I wasn't able to protect you…"

"But Edward," I said, sitting down next to him and putting a hand on his arm, "trust isn't a one way street. Things aren't like they were when we met. I don't need you to fight away all my demons because you're the only one strong enough. I'm your equal now, and I've been your equal for ten years. If things go wrong, we will fight together. But I need to know what it is we're fighting." I leaned my forehead against his marble cheek, kissed the curve of his shoulder. He circled his arms around me and buried his lips in my hair. I could swear that I felt tears trickling onto my scalp. We sat like this for a long time, and just as it happened every moment of every day, I was reminded of how much I loved him.

Finally, he lifted his head up and put a finger under my chin, angling me so he could meet my eyes. "My love, my sweet, my Bella…I…" he shook his head and chuckled, "I'm not good at this. I'm not good at apologizing, or playing the gentleman to my enemies. I don't even know if John _is_ the enemy, and that's why this is so difficult. I don't want to cause you undue worry."

"You acting like this is making me worry even more." I pressed my lips against his for a few long moments, relishing the feel of his cool skin against mine. When I pulled back, I whispered, "I know that all you want is to protect me, but why can't you let me protect myself for once? I'm stronger than you realize."

"I know you're strong-"

"Then why won't you trust me?"

His eyes lingered on mine, before he said, "Because maybe I'm jealous of _you_."

My head reeled, and I frowned at him. "Why would you be jealous of me?"

He sighed. "Because maybe I miss protecting you. When you were human, you were so fragile, like a dandelion that the wind could blow out of my hands. Even after you became a vampire, you needed me to keep your hunger down, to hold you when you were maddened by the blood lust, to comfort you when you despaired. But now…now you're out there making friends, human friends, _close_ human friends, and making choices without me, and growing by yourself…it terrifies me, more than anything else, the idea that one day, you won't need me anymore. I just want you to need me like I need you."

"Isn't that Celine Dion?"

He smiled lovingly at me. "Maybe."

I kissed him warmly, then murmured, "I will never need anyone but you. I'm everything I am because you've loved me."

"Isn't that Celine also?"

"Maybe." He kissed me again, then pulled me back along the bad until we were lying down, screw that fact that this was Emmett's room. He pulled the covers up around us and kissed my eyelids. "I love you, my love," he murmured.

"I love you too." I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest, feeling the rise and fall of him as he breathed just for me. _Damn you, Edward_, I thought as I snuggled further into him. _Why do you always make me forget what we're fighting about? How can I love you so much?_ As I felt his lips in my hair and his arms pulling me ever closer, I decided that, for now, it didn't matter.

A/N: Sigh, how I love the goo. I hope that it was believable. Please review! Also, I've forgotten to write this for a while, but we own NADA. Not Celine Dion, not Bella, not Edward (I will find a way though, I promise you!). So don't sue us, please.


	9. Hung Up, Wrung Out, Left to Dry Out

Chapter 9 Justyn

A/N: This chapter is pretty introspective, but don't worry, we'll be getting to the juicy stuff soon! The chapter title is from "Looking For a Stranger" by Pat Benatar. WE OWN NOTHING!

**Chapter 9 Justyn**

It was obvious that Edward had struck a nerve in John, because the boy avoided me for over a week. We still sat next to each other in the majority of our classes, and talked in the halls, but something in his manner was guarded, warier. Sure, if during math class my ears began to ooze brain juice, he'd quirk a smile and lean over to help me, but then he'd sit back and pay attention to the lesson. When we met between periods, he'd walk with me, comment on the weather, then hurry away the moment we reached his next class, as if fleeing the smelly senior boys after gym. He jumped if my hand brushed his by accident, talked in low tones even outside, and, strangest of all, refused to meet my eyes. For John, this was certainly odd, because even for the short time that I had known him, I was able to gather the fact that when you spoke, he devoted his whole being to listen. He went out of his way to make you feel important.

Edward, on the other hand, seemed pretty much back to normal. He joked with me at lunch, teased me during gym, and curled himself around me every night (just because we didn't need to sleep didn't mean we would forgo the comfort of another resting body). If I had been any other person, I would have believed that he had forgotten all about John. But I had observed him during the trials of James and the disaster of Jacob, and I knew that he would have a hard time letting go if he believed I was in danger (for whatever reason).

I had a good feeling that I was right.

If I had still been human, I never would have noticed. It was in grass that moved when the air was still, the whiff of him when he was supposed to be on the other side of the school, the creepy-crawlies of eyes, no matter how loving, boring into my skull.

I have to admit, some of his paranoia got to me, because after a while, I found myself becoming watchful too. And eventually, I noticed things. For one, John never had girls in miniskirts running up to talk to him. I would have expected it, factoring in his dazzling face and open manner, but he would shoot one of those salad legs a single look, and they wouldn't even glance at him for the rest of the day. In fact, he seemed to affect the guys in the same way. They wouldn't be trying to coerce him into their beds, but a certain power comes with hanging around the hottest guy in school, and of course, those self-important dopes would want in. Yet, they seemed to avoid him. And not in the way that the shy boys avoided those gifted the grace of self-esteem; they just didn't notice him.

He wasn't only odd socially, either. The teachers never seemed to notice John and my whispering sessions during class, instead deciding to yell at a pair behind us instead. While I would normally consider this a virtue, it only led me further into wondering if Edward had a right to be worried. Something was strange with John. I wouldn't admit these thoughts to Edward just yet though; I still had my pride.

**MD-Dawgg**

But I kind of felt bad for John. I looked back at the time at the library and how much fun we had. Then I remembered him talking to the girl about being a normal teenager. Maybe Edward had taken that away from him? I couldn't help but feel bad. I mean, for the past week John's guard was always up. He tried to stay away from Edward as much as possible. Maybe he knew that we were vampires? No, that couldn't be it. He couldn't just know because Edward was being over protective.


	10. You Let Her Think She'd Lost Her Mind

Chapter Ten MD-Dawgg

**A/N: HELLO WORLD!! It's the other author here (MD-Dogg, also known as Morine (check out my page). I wrote this chapter pats self on back. Sorry if it's like really boring cause once again Bella confronts Edward (our knickname for him being Ward). But I like love fluff. Its not even fluffy. Whatever. Enjoy. IT GETS MORE INTERESTING WE ALL PROMISE.!!**

**Chapter Ten MD-Dawgg**

The next few days of school went by pretty slowly. I started talking to John again. Not just about the weather but about real topics. I know that Edward didn't want me to get close to him but it was just talking. And besides Edward was only a few classrooms down the hall and could probably hear. I'm sure that he would come barging in if he heard anything he thought was dangerous. The only thing that I was worried about was that after I had started to talk to John again, Edward would only let me out of his sight when he had too. That meant only during classes I wasn't with him. After a week of my talking to John a lot Edward started to have this worried look on his face all the time. He wasn't even trying to hide it. It was Friday and we just got home. I decided to confront him about it.

When we got home we all started watching a movie. When the movie was over Emmett wanted to watch another movie so he put that in. I thought that this would be the best time to talk to Edward.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Can we go upstairs and talk for a few minutes?" I said a few minutes but I knew that something really serious was up.

"Of course"

With that he carried me up the stairs and into our room. He then closed the door behind him and sat me on the bed, him leaning on the wall and me still cradled in his arms. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until I broke the silence.

"Edward, you seem a bit worried lately, why?"

"Why do I seem worried?"

"Edward, we've been married for ten years. I think that I know when you are worried." Edward frowned at this comment and looked down at my wedding ring.

"Do you regret it?"

"Do I regret what? Becoming a vampire? Of course not. You know that…" He cut me off mid sentence.

"I meant do you regret marrying me." I just stared at him after this comment. I could have slapped him for being so naïve.

"Edward, of course I don't regret it. I would do it all over again if it meant spending forever with you. Why for even a minute would you doubt that?"

"I don't know Bella. I just…it's just that we've been married for ten years and…I thought that you might be getting bored with me."

"Edward. How can you say that? Of course I'm not bored with you. I love you remember? I will always love you forever. Don't ever doubt that."

"I love you too Bella. I just still feel like I'm losing you."

"Losing me to what? Edward I told you not to worry about John. Please stop worrying. It drives me crazy seeing you so worried. Just relax. I promise you that nothing is going on between us. We're just friends that's all okay?"

"Okay love."

And with that he kissed me on the forehead. I knew that he had more to say. And I knew that he was still doubting himself. I didn't know what to do. I talked to him. What more could he want? I would stop talking to John so much if it made him that upset. It hurt me when Edward was hurt and I didn't like that.

A/N: Justyn here again. The chapter title is from "The Beauty of the Rain," by Dar Williams. By the way, all of the songs that inspire chapter titles are highly recommended, so check them out! And remember, WE OWN NOTHING! Please remember to review, and you'll get more chapters faster!!


	11. What Are You Trying to do to My Heart?

Chapter 11

A/N: Ok, this is the last of the pointless chapters golf claps. Sorry to everyone for the dragging plot, but we sorta lost inspiration for a while. Hope you enjoy! The chapter title is from "You Better Run" by Pat Benatar.

**D-Dawg**

A few weeks went by. And when I say a few weeks I mean a few really sluggish, slow, _awkward_ weeks. First off, school was hell. Balancing Edward, who was still protective even though he said he wouldn't be, and John, who was still being reserved even though _he_ said he wouldn't be, was not the most fun thing to do. John would be around for the first part of the day, then I'd have to switch to Edward for lunch, back to John till gym class, then Edward for the rest of the day.

This was getting to me, too. I was a vampire, so I couldn't drink coffee, but if I was a human I'd be chugging the stuff by the barrel. I was just so... not tired. Vampires don't get tired. I was wiped out. I mean, I called John "Edward" the other day, and I called Edward "Clarice." In my own defense I had just seen The Princess Diaries, and was still a bit hyped up on it. But you get where I'm going with this… it was too much for me to handle.

Today, finally, lunch came along. I left class early in order to slip past Edward, run to my locker, and maybe sit outside for a little while. Of course, I didn't want people to think that I wasn't eating, so I flittered into the cafeteria nervously to grab a bottle of lemonade. Unfortunately, Edward _and_ John were already there, John on one side of the cafeteria, Edward on the other. Both called my name at the same time, then glared the hell at each other when I didn't move. But, to be fair, how _could_ I move? This was like choosing between my children! Ok, bad example. I'm not a mother and can never be one, but if I had kids it would be like choosing between them. And if I chose one, the other would hate me. Being hated wasn't something that I could deal with, so I grabbed my lemonade and bolted.

A/N: I'm gonna post the next chapter right now, cause I feel bad for you peeps. It's all my fault for not posting in so long; having no homework gives me no reason to procrastinate. Thanks so much for sticking with us, I _promise_ it gets better now! All disclaimers still apply.


	12. The New Girl in Town

Chapter 12

**Justyn**

Yes, ok, I admit that this was me being stupid, passive-aggressive, yada yada yada, but you try choosing between your dearly beloved husband and your first human friend in TEN YEARS! I knew that going to one or the other would spark a major confrontation, and all I was armed with was a bottle of lemonade! Besides, I was sick of this. All this tiptoeing between the two people in my life that I cared for the most, straddling a line that I was bound to topple from. When did my life become such a soap opera?

When I reached the edge of the parking lot, I slowed to a stop. Part of my mind told me to head back to the cafeteria, risking whatever wrath I had in store, but the lingering laziness of my humanity had crept up on me; would it really matter if I skipped the rest of the day? It's not like I'd be learning anything new. But what would Edward and John think? Edward already knew how cowardly I could be, but John…for some reason I was uneasy about him learning of my weaknesses.

_You're just as bad as Edward, always suspecting the worst of people_, I thought, turning to look out across the road that divided the school from the rest of town. A tall woman with black hair was crossing, hurrying as fast as her sky-high heels could handle. She kept glancing nervously behind her, not to each side as any kindergartner knows to do. I had a brief moment wondering why a low twenty something would be rushing towards a high school in the middle of the day, when she tripped over the curb, sprawling in the grass.

"Bugger and blast it!" she shouted in a strangely familiar British shriek, shaking her head angrily and groping for her purse. My shy side gripped me for a moment, and I almost decided to change direction and head for the woods, but my common sense took over, and I hurried over to help her up.

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked, reaching for her forearm.

She jerked away from me, snarling, "I can stand by myself, thank you for asking! Well that's just brilliant!" she shouted as she stood, rubbing vigorously at her skirt. "Now I've got sod all over my skirt! Just fan-bloody-tastic." I stood, dumb-struck, as she whisked a handkerchief out of her purse with the initials J.C. written in flowing script, and began making sharp strokes at the fabric, muttering to herself. "That bloody _boy_ has gotten me into enough damn trouble as it is, and I can't keep trailing him around like a sodding puppy looking for a good lick. He can bloody well keep his own arse together without me, the blooming- Hey, what the hell are you watching for?"

I jumped as she finally addressed me, and stammered, "Well, um, I wanted to make sure you weren't, um, hurt, or anything…"

I trailed off as she snarled, "Do I look hurt to you? Sod off if you know what's good for you, girl!"

My temper flared, and I shot back, "And if you know what's good for you, you wouldn't be heading onto a high school campus in that outfit!"

She tilted her head. She seemed to be mulling something over. After a few moments, she sniffed sharply and said, "Well, I suppose I should thank you for trying to help. I'm just not having a good day, I'm afraid." She chuckled darkly and extended a hand. "Joline Callahan."

A wave crashed over me as it all clicked in my head. The long black hair. The clipped British accent. Even the ridiculously stylish shoes. Was _this_ the woman John had argued with in the library?

In a daze, I took the proffered hand, responding, "Bella Cullen." A shadow passed over Joline's face as she wrenched her hand away, taking a step back. It seemed for a moment as if she would begin raging at me, but she only opened and closed her mouth a few times, then turned and ran for the school.

**A/N:** BWAHAHA! How's _that_ for a cliffhanger? And since I posted two chapters today, I won't post the next until I get four reviews! BWAHAHA! Sorry, I'm feeling evil today; we have the biggest test of the year tomorrow, so I'm taking it out on all of you. How 'bout DEM apples? The chapter title is from, you guessed it, "The New Girl in Town," from Hairspray.


	13. Thinking 'Bout Making That Move

Chapter 13

**D-Dawgg**

So now I had some options to consider. The first and most painfully obvious was to figure out what was going on with EVERYONE AROUND ME. First Edward and John in the cheesy sitcom sort of scene, and now this kooky Joline chick just comes out of nowhere? I mean, who the heck _was_ she?! Despite her rude attitude, I really was intrigued. So I watched her catwalk towards the cafeteria right before walking back into the school behind her.

**MD-DOGG**

I wasn't following her. I mean if she was the girl from the library then she was obviously going to talk to John. And Edward was probably really confused as to why I just left the lunchroom like that. So I was heading back to the lunchroom anyways.

When I got to the lunchroom I saw Joline walk up to John. She told John something and then both of them left the school. All of the boys' heads in school were turned to her, except Edward's who was looking directly at me. Him and I were the only Cullen's in town that day. The rest of our family had decided to go hunting. He was the first to speak.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" I replied innocently.

"How you just left the lunchroom like that. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I just needed some air is all." He could tell that I was lying. I could see it from his facial expression. But he decided to let the subject go.

"So how was your day so far?"

"It was good. Who was that girl with John, did you know?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, no. I was just curious."

"I don't really think that it's any of our business."

"Um, okay, I guess."

We sat in the lunchroom for silence for the rest of the period. Then we went to both of our classes and went our separate ways. I think that he was still upset at me. I didn't mean to get him upset over me talking about John. I just wanted to know if he knew anything, you know with his mind-reading abilities and all.

We drove home together talking about pointless things like what the weather was going to be for the next week. I didn't really feel like talking much. I was too busy trying to fit the pieces together about this Joline girl and John. Edward understood that I didn't really feel like talking much so he didn't make a big deal about it.

We drove up to our house and I didn't really feel like spending the rest of the day and the night in the house alone with Edward, us not really talking. I figured that would be a little awkward. I think that we both just wanted a little space. Until when we moved to Arkansas and started school again, we had basically been spending every single minute with each other. I didn't like being apart from Edward, I just needed to think for a while.

"Um Edward."

"What is it love?"

"Well, I'm a little thirsty. I was wondering if I could go hunting?"

"Okay. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, that's okay. Thanks though. I'll be back soon." I kissed him on the lips and got out of the car and started running into the woods.

**A/N: FINALLY, things are gonna start happening! Thanks to everyone for sticking with us so far! Title from "Me & U" by Cassie. Yeah, I was too lazy to find a better one, so sue me. Or don't, cause of my wicked awesome disclaimer! We own nothing! WEEEEEEEEE!**


	14. They Crash Inside My Head

Chapter 14

A/N: Chapter title from, "Help Me Make It," by Van Tramp (who rock! HOLLA!)

**MD-Dawgg**

I had been a vampire for ten years. So I had gotten pretty good at hunting. Although I just used hunting as an excuse to have some alone time, I really was thirsty. Hunting would help me clear my mind a bit. It might also help me make sense of the situation. I mean there was just so much to handle. Joline didn't look old enough to be John's mom. Maybe an aunt? I don't know. John didn't really talk much about his family. I also felt bad. Edward was obviously not telling me something. He was obviously not telling me something important. I decided that for now I would just hunt, let my mind clear a bit, let me senses just take over.

I had found a deer and I started running for it and attacked it. I had quenched my thirst and I was about to start heading back to my house. It had been an hour and I'm sure that Edward would have wondered why it only took me an hour to hunt in this area; we always found things here. Just as I was about to head back I smelt a familiar smell. It wasn't a family member. But it was definitely familiar. I knew that it wasn't a human. But I didn't see the creature either. They must have been far away. I didn't know if I should look for it, or if I should just ignore it and go back home. Maybe I should go back and tell Edward? No, I didn't want to worry him. I decided to just let it go. Then it attacked me.

I looked at the creature hovering over me and I froze.

"Bella?" He was still hovering over me, not touching me.

"Oh my god. It is you Bella. I am so sorry. I was just um…going on a hike and well I thought that you were a um bear. So I was going to attack you, being that you were a bear and all. Shoot, that sounds so stupid doesn't it? Gosh I am so sorry I didn't know that you would be in the woods right now. Oh my god I am so sorry. Did I hurt you? You're not bleeding, but did I hurt you? Are you okay? Oh my god, do you want me to take you to the hospital? You're probably confused. I'll explain later but are you okay?"

"John?" He looked so worried, so concerned. What was going on? Why was John here? I didn't have any time to think about the situation when a blur came out from nowhere and started to attack John. That blur was Edward.

"Edward! Stop, Edward please stop!" Edward and John stopped fighting with each other and both stood up and started staring at me. Edward came running up to me and started inspecting me.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"What is going on?" Then John spoke up.

"I think that we all need to talk."


	15. You Cut Me Open

Chapter 15

A/N: Chapter title from "Bleeding Love," by Leona Lewis. **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

**Justyn**

The 10-minute drive to the house seemed to last over an hour, with all the tension in the car. Edward's knuckles were pasty white from gripping the steering wheel, his forehead creased. He was obviously listening in on John's thoughts, which I found a tad rude, considering the situation. We had never brought an outsider to our house before, and John was a…well, I really didn't know what he was.

See, I had this nagging feeling in the depths of my mind that I was missing something. And by that, I don't mean the usual confusion with which I stumbled through life. It was as if a chunk of though had vanished behind a velvet curtain, and try as I might, I couldn't sweep the cloth away. Come to think of it, I had been wrestling with this feeling ever since I came back to school, but up till now, it had been more subdued. What had changed?

I was snatched from my thoughts by the click of the key as Edward shut off the engine. He sat stone still for a few moments before hissing out of the corner of his mouth, "When we enter the house, you will not touch anything. If a member of my family is home, you will not look at them, you will not acknowledge their presence, and you will not speak a word until we are in a locked room. When we are speaking, you will first explain why it is you needed to speak _here_. Then you will tell us everything. I will know if you are holding anything back. Remember, say NOTHING." John, ready to speak, closed his mouth and nodded. I wished that I could take the harshness out of Edward's words and drag him aside to demand what the hell he was doing, but I had to trust him now.

We entered the house to find Esme doing the crossword at the kitchen table. She looked up as we entered, and was about to utter a greeting before she caught the cold glint of Edward's gaze. She frowned at the back of John's brown head, and I shook my head to tell her to let it be. Her eyes didn't leave us until we were up the stairs and out of sight.

Edward led us to Jasper's room, secluded in the attic and the least likely place to be eavesdropped on. Once John was inside, he pointed to the desk chair and commanded, "Sit." John looked up to glare at him, but Edward's face lunged forward, and he hissed, "Don't you even dare!"

"Edward! What's up with you?" I asked, and was surprised to see John turn away, seemingly abashed.

"Ask him," Edward said softly, once again in control. John looked at me imploringly, then sighed and settled into the desk chair. Edward and I sat side by side on the bed.

With a deep breath, John began.

"The reason why I asked to talk here is because I really doubt that a random passerby could overhear. It's not some plot to expose your family, or to further any plan of my own. I've known for a while that I would eventually need to explain myself, but…I honestly didn't think that it would be so soon. And there's a person that didn't want it to be ever. So, um, I guess Edward already knows this, somehow, but you don't Bella, so…" He turned to me, for some reason staring at my left ear instead of my eyes. "I suppose that you have a right to know, that I, uh, I'm a vampire. Like you."

A/N: Well, there's the big answer! See how nice I was, posting two chapters at a time? Ha ha ha. If you're confused, the full explanation comes in the next chapter, but due to the lack of substantial reviews, that might not come for a while. I'm not above begging, so please, if you have time to read, you have time to review, and review well! Good or bad feedback, please do that. **After three substantial reviews, I'll post chapter 16.**


	16. I Should Tell You I'm Disaster

Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who gave such great reviews! That's what I meant by substantial; love it, hate it, please give us your opinions! It will help us write better, and you'll enjoy the story even more (hopefully)! I hope you like this chapter; if any of it's confusing, tell me and I'll try to answer your questions. The chapter title is from, "I Should Tell You," from the musical RENT. **WE OWN NOTHING!**

**Justyn**

All I could do was stare in open-mouthed shock. How come I had never realized this? Between his beauty and his scent…but wait. I had never noticed a smell from him. I mean, he had one, obviously, but…it just never seemed important enough to care about. I blinked, and suddenly he was staring deep into my eyes. There was a strange tingling sensation behind my cornea, and without warning, a foreign vampiric scent washed over me, making my hackles rise. I stared at John in confusion.

"I've always been a persuasive person, and I guess that carried over when I became a vampire. I just look people in the eyes, and I can make them…do things. Influence their thoughts. That's how I was able to conceal my true nature from you. I just kept you from noticing. I tried to do the same to Edward, but-"

"I can read minds," Edward said in a clipped tone.

"Oh." John nodded. "That explains it, I guess. I always wondered why you seemed so suspicious of me, like it wasn't working, but, yeah, that makes sense. Anyway, the looking in the eyes thing only lasts for a short period of time, so if I wanted to keep you from knowing what I was, I couldn't let you go for long without a, well, I guess 'dose' is the right word."

"So…is that the reason why you tried to get close to me?" I asked. _Why does that hurt?_

John grimaced. "Yeah, at first. I couldn't make the distraction permanent without giving you a direct order, and I hate doing that." Edward snorted loudly, and John snapped, "Do you really enjoy being able to read people's thoughts all the time? Does it ever make you guilty when you act on them?" When Edward didn't respond, John seemed satisfied. "It's the same with me. I use subtle control every day, turning away people that could draw attention to me, but giving direct orders makes me feel like I'm playing at being God. And that's just not something I'm comfortable with."

"Wait wait wait, hold on. There's something I still don't get." I turned to my husband. "Edward, how can his ability affect me? He's basically manipulating my mind, right? I thought I was safe from that." Edward glared John's curious look right off his face, before turning his burning eyes to me, seeming to ask why I slipped this piece of information into John's view. I glared right back. _I'm done with secrets._ Edward looked at John again, obviously reading his mind, before sighing and swiveling to answer me.

"My best guess – and it is only a guess, you would have to ask Carlisle for a definite answer – is that your mind is blocked from being read, as I do, or effected, such as what Jane attempted." He gave a minute shudder as he was reminded just how vulnerable _he_ was to that horrid gift. "However, I think that John does something different." Edward turned to him. "I believe, and –" a low growl – "correct me if I'm wrong, but you have been blocking Bella's natural thoughts, correct?" John nodded, trying visibly to hide the effect Edward's blaming eyes had on him. "Well, I suppose that answers it. John did not change your mind in any way, nor did he infiltrate it. He merely blocked what he did not want you to see."

"And I'm real sorry about that, I am," John said, his eyes flickering between the two of us, as if he didn't know whose wrath to fear more.

Before Edward's growl escalated further, I said, "I forgive you, John. You did what you had to do to protect what you love." I shot Edward a look. "We can _definitely_ understand that." I caught Edward's sarcastic smile out of the corner of my eye, and lifted my own lips in turn. John peered at the exchange silently, as if trying to sort out a puzzle.

"So what about that direct control you mentioned?" I asked. "Is that what you did in the library, to that British woman? Who is she anyway?"

John looked shocked. "You heard that?" I nodded and he shook his head. "Maybe I should have guessed. You _were_ acting weird the rest of that day. Weirder than usual I mean." He grinned at me and I grinned back, until I felt Edward stiffen. John quickly sobered, and said, "Believe me, I got burning hell from her for doing that. Humans can't recognize my ability, except maybe to wonder why in the world they'd do something like that. But, no offence to…well, no offence in general, but humans don't really notice a loss of their free will much. It's pretty easy to manipulate them. Vampires are harder. **(THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!! HA HA HA! Sorry, back to the story.) **They do what I tell them to, obviously, but afterwards, they realize that something was done to them." John chuckled. "Not the greatest side effect, lemme tell you, especially when I do it to someone I live with. As to who she is…in a nutshell, she saved my life. Or my future, take your pick. I guess I'll start from the beginning. You need to get my story before you get hers.

"I was born in Germany in 1979, but in an English-speaking town, which is why I don't have an accent. My mom worked as a newspaper editor, and my dad was the president of an organization protesting governmental suppression. Maybe that's why I don't like to have absolute control, because of him. Anyway, we lived in the suburbs of Munich, in this little house on a lake…" John grew quiet, reminiscing. "There weren't many forested areas so close to a big city, but my dad was able to find it through his connections. Man, that house was…great. I wish I could go back there."

"Why can't you?" I asked.

John's face darkened. "When I was seventeen, a detachment of the Volturi attacked me when my parents were at a conference in Warsaw. Apparently they have bases in all major cities near Italy. To this day I don't know why they chose me, maybe because my house was the only secluded one for miles, or they knew something more, I don't know. What I do know is that they'd been trying to bolster their numbers, to gain better control over all the rogue vampires running around. I would have been just another attachment to their troops, and maybe I could've slipped away, eventually, but when they discovered what I could do…well, I was stuck.

"I met Joline, the girl from the library, after serving them for two years. She was sort of a double agent, I guess. There's a small group of vampires that found out what the Volturi have been doing, biting humans for their own gain, which is exactly what they are supposed to prevent. She told me as much as she knew and asked if I would join them, and, you know, what could I do? I had lost my family, my HUMANITY, to these monsters, and I wanted revenge. And the same thing happened to her. But her…, well she's been lost for a long time. We were kindred spirits, if you want to be spiritual about it. So one night we snuck out and boarded a plane for America. She kept me in seclusion until I could control my lust for human blood, because killing humans would leave a sticky trail of blood right to our door. After I could control it, we moved here, and until you, no one's suspected us of anything.

"But why couldn't you trust us with any of this?" I asked. _Why not me?_

"You have no idea how influential the Volturi are. Well, maybe you do, since apparently you've met them, but they've been gaining power steadily for a long time. For the past few years, they've had Europe on lockdown. Only the most trusted members are allowed outside, and anyone that breaches their border is forced to join them, or is killed. Their spies are everywhere, trying to shut down anyone who will tell the rest of the world what the Volturi have been up to. And even if you weren't an agent, what would happen to Joline and I if you were captured? Believe me, they…they have ways to make you talk. But after I got to know you and began to suspect that Edward knew something, I wanted to tell you. I mean, I really, really did. I told Joline that maybe you could help us. But, the thing is, she's been scarred up bad. She doesn't talk much about what she went through when she was human, but…I don't think her life was all that great. It's hard for her to trust people, especially other vampires. Sorry if she hurt you, or anything."

"I think that shocked might be a better word for how she made me feel," I stated wryly. "Where were you-" I was cut off by the sound of the doorbell chiming downstairs. My hackles rose once again as the scent of another unfamiliar vampire swamped my senses.


	17. Count Your Blessings Now

MD-Dawgg

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay. The chapter title is from "Who Knew," by P!nk.

**MD-Dawgg**

Edward hissed, and stood. John followed his lead, but Edward glared.

"Stay here," he growled.

"No," John spat back. I heard Edward growl again but for some reason he let John follow him.

"Can I come too?" I wanted to be there.

"No Bella, I can't risk it." Edward was obviously over-reacting as always.

Alice, who then stepped into the room with impeccable timing, guided me out of the room and into her room, where she attempted to make pleasant conversation with me. I think that she wanted me to feel calmer. I told her to stop. She knew why, so she backed off with a sad smile. Even though she kept quiet, and I did too, she didn't go anywhere. I didn't get that. I mean, yeah, John was here, but no one else in this house was-

Oh, I forgot that the doorbell had rang.

I smiled politely at Alice and told her that I had to use the bathroom.

She smiled back, mimicking my tone of voice. "Edward's going to kill me."

I crossed my arms over my chest in a huff, ready to whine, when she interrupted me. "I didn't say no, Bella." She nodded towards the door, and I smiled. I gave her a quick hug, and flitted into the kitchen, where I had a full view of what was happening in the living room due to a large plant that I could hide behind. Edward was using his murmuring voice, the one that he uses to whisper to me when I'm scared. But this time… this time his voice was harder. More demanding. Like Judge Judy.

"I do not care _what_ you two are, I do not care _where_ you live, or _how_ important to the Volturi you may be. You are to _stay away_ from my family and myself. Especially Bella, I don't want to you see anywhere near her. Am I clear?" When whoever he was talking to didn't respond, he let out a throaty growl. "Am. I. Clear?"

Surprisingly, I heard John speak. He must have snuck downstairs while Alice had me cornered. However, he was not able to get out a single word before a familiar British tongue rolled over him.

"Don't you dare speak to John like that, you bloody sod! He's done nothing to harm you, and he poses no threat to you at all. You have no right, sir, and you better realize that bloody soon! Apologize NOW."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. He has already laid his hands on my _wife._" Edward was oblivious to John and Joline's exchange of a surprised glance."He almost killed her, and I can't have him or anyone bring the Volturi any closer to this family then they have already gotten."

I was able now to see Joline, Edward, and John. Joline was now looking at John, venom in her gaze.

"John, that girl that you were in the library with was a vampire?"

John nodded his head then said, "But I didn't know that at the time."

"And you tried to kill her?"

"No, it was an honest mistake. I was out hunting, and I just saw the movement, I wasn't thinking."

"And you told this boy _everything_?"

"Yes."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Joline, I had to tell them. I had to give them an explanation. They already knew that I was a vampire, and I figured it out pretty quickly that they were too. They deserved a right to know."

"What if they were part of the Volturi? What if they _told_ the Volturi? Why don't you ever _think_ about your actions, you bumbling nitwit?!"

I couldn't believe that Joline was being so hard on John. John had done nothing wrong, he was a good person, well vampire, whatever. And Edward was pretty scary when he was telling John that he had to tell the truth. But I couldn't just stand behind a plant any longer, I had to somehow make this right. There had to be some way that we could all just be friends. We could also be able to help John. So then I stepped out from behind the plant and walked into the living room and stopped right next to Edward and John.

Edward was the first to speak, "Bella…"

"No Edward, we need to sort this out and I think that I should be here to do so." Then I turned to Joline.

"It's nice to see you again. Joline, correct?"

All she did was stare at me, eyebrows drawn down to her eyelashes. Unnerved, I mumbled, "I just wanted to say that, um, maybe we should discuss this more open-mindedly."

Then John spoke up, "I think that would be wonderful."

Edward and Joline both sent John a blistering stare. When they noticed the other in the same position, they looked away to glare at the floor.

"Why don't we all sit down," I suggested. 

I guided our guests over to the couch and chairs. John sat in a single chair while Joline sat in another chair. I took my seat on the comfortable couch and Edward sat next to me and protectively put his arm around my shoulders.

"So, John, you are on the run from the Volturi, yes?" Edward asked coldly.

"I just said that, Eddie." Edward let out a growl, and John cleared his throat. "Edward."

"Why did you pick Arkansas, of all places?"

"It's quiet and, you know, virtually unknown." John sighed. "Didn't we just do this like five minutes ago? Why are you asking me _again_?"

"Just want to make sure your story is straight."

"You can _read my mind_!" John cried.

Edward looked ready to pounce on the poor guy, so I cleared my throat loudly. "Joline, I'm just wondering-"

Edward's grip unexpectedly tightened around me.

"No, Edward! I want to ask her something!" I huffed, slipping out of his embrace. "Joline, what I _wanted_ to say," I continued, shooting Edward a glare, "was how long have you and John been… well… the way you are?"

Joline's lips formed a thin line. "Well, Bella, I have been a vampire for quite a while, actually. Much longer than John."

I raised my eyebrows, glancing at John. "She's been a vampire for about 400 years. I'm pretty young… just reached my fortieth year."

"Forty years is not young, John," Edward observed quietly. "You should be quite experienced by your fortieth year." His face, which was set in stone just minutes ago, was now wild with anger. "Why did you attack her in the woods if you have been hunting for forty years? Even _Bella_, who is only ten years old, has not made one mistake!"

"She was trained, though!" John snapped. "You were trained, you entire family was trained to hunt properly! I had to learn myself!"

I cocked my head to the side. "Joline didn't teach you?"

John laughed bitterly. "Are you kidding? The first time I went hunting she sent me into the forest wild and hungry, and told me she would see me in two days." John sighed. "I've learned since then, but… well, I'm not the greatest yet."

Edward crossed his arms. "I find it faulty that you have had forty years and still make mistakes."

"Well of course it's faulty!" John exclaimed. "It was a mistake!" He looked at me. "Bella, I'm _so sorry_. I swear, it won't happen again. I mean, I know you might be afraid of me now, but if you're not, do you think you could please forgive me?"

"Of course, John," I replied sweetly, and then turned to Edward and glared. "You, on the other hand, need to apologize to John, here." When Edward did nothing, I glared harder. "Look at him. He said he was sorry, and it was an honest mistake."

Edward simply looked at Joline. "Is his story true?"

Her already dark expression deepened, but she nodded curtly, replying, "Every word."

"But why would you leave him to learn on his own like that, especially with your situation?"

Joline exploded, "Don't you dare judge me! That was how I was taught, and do you really think I had any other choice? Blimey, you bloody Americans don't know the first thing about desperation, do you? If I hadn't learned how to be hard, I would be dead a long time ago!" She leapt up and began pacing around the room.

I shook my head, and my arms flailed a tiny little bit. "Look, guys, this isn't important. What _is_ important is our safety." I looked at each vampire in the room. "How are we gonna keep each other out of the reach of the Volturi?"

Edward then spoke up, "_We _don't need to do anything. We have not been involved with the Volturi at all since your change and I think that we should plan on keeping it that way."

Then I spoke back, "Why? Why can't we help them? What is so wrong with that?"

"I am not putting you in any kind of danger, Bella!"

"Why would we be in any danger?"

"You remember the last time we were there?" I couldn't help but shudder at that thought, that memory. How could I forget? The Volturi almost killed Edward. I quickly turned away from the painful memory.

"Of course I remember Edward, but please, can't we help them? John has become a good friend of mine, and he's in trouble, we can do something about it?"

"And what exactly are we supposed to do? You don't really expect us to go and face the Volturi again. And there is no way that we could even possibly fight them, they are way stronger then us."

"Then why can't we think of a plan?"

"There is too much danger involved in this."

**Justyn**

"If we could just cool down and think a minute-"

"No," Joline said softly, but with conviction. She came to a stop in front of Edward and I, glaring us down. "_You_ need not concern yourselves with us. We have lasted in this country for nigh on ten years, and in this town for two, without any help from the likes of you, and I won't have our lives jeopardized!"

"Joline," John began, but she cut him off sharply.

"No! John, the last thing we need is one more connection to the Volturi, and here we have a family so entrenched they might as well crawl into bed together! I have not busted my arse keeping your pansy willy safe all these years to endanger everything now! If you two feel so strongly for us, take it up with my superiors in Europe, but I will NOT let you destroy what I've worked for!"

"We don't have any choice." Everyone in the room spun around to see who had spoken, to find Alice standing in the doorway, wide-eyed as a doomed deer.

"What do you mean, girl?" Joline snapped, eyebrows etched into a permanent V.

"Alice, have you seen something?" Edward asked worriedly.

Over a disgusted mutter of, "This twit of a girl has seen too much. You all have," Alice replied, "I saw it as soon a Joline mentioned her friends still in Europe. Edward, I think something has happened there. Something bad."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Joline freeze. "What do you mean, something bad? Have the Volturi found out what they've been doing?" I asked.

Alice looked troubled, and replied, "I'm not entirely sure. All I sensed was a decision being made, a huge one. All I'm certain of is that it will affect us, and soon."

"Well, how soon?" John asked, standing.

There was a long pause, and Alice whispered, "Now."

Someone banged on the door.


End file.
